


Nectar

by Oath_of_Void



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Alpha Lelouch, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/M, Female Lelouch, omega Suzaku
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:40:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22104208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oath_of_Void/pseuds/Oath_of_Void
Summary: 女A男O，O×A关系在前的女皇鲁路茜娅/零骑朱雀。女皇登基后一对小鸳鸯鸟坐下来一合计，制造皇嗣这件事需要排上计划表，而从体质上来说男O比女A更适合生育后代。含部分O×A内容（使用手指和嘴），和大部分的A×O内容。只是搞个PWP，前因后果不重要。
Relationships: Kururugi Suzaku/Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia
Kudos: 29





	Nectar

**Author's Note:**

> 一些自设如下：  
> 1.ABO各阶层的女性均有生育能力。  
> 2.ABO属性以种群区分，通常以国别划分；布国=Alpha，EU&中华联邦=Beta，日本&多数殖民区=Omega；部分Beta国别亦沦为殖民区。  
> 3.ABO性征在约16岁时性成熟，Omega在性成熟以前无法被标记。  
> 4.名誉布国人从16岁起开始由军中统一发放抑制剂配额。  
> 5.ABO之间互相通婚时，通常子嗣服从于优等基因——Alpha男性与Beta女性会诞下Alpha子嗣，以此类推。

“……所以我觉得，我们得商讨一下这个问题。”鲁路茜娅说。

皇历二零一八年，不列颠尼亚第九十九任皇帝通过一种惊世骇俗的方式坐上了皇位，但有鉴于世界形势一片动荡，前任君主也不尽得民心，新任女皇陛下将要以何种方式来平定战乱都尚未完全确定下来，但反对她的声浪竟也不是压倒性的。在内部改革和维稳需要并行的情况下，她得一边考虑如何应对旧贵族与皇族中的反对派一边为长治久安做打算。

也就是说需要一个第一家庭，而且最好尽快制造出皇嗣来——C.C.是这么建议的。她说的不无道理，虽然听上去有点蠢，但拥有血脉延续可能性的统治者总是比独身一人的那些更容易断绝一些潜在的不良心思。当然了，鲁路茜娅严正怀疑这位魔女只是想看自己在对特定人选求婚或者等待自己被求婚这件事上吃瘪。此刻这位特定人选正坐在她面前，表情看上去有些无奈。

但这会儿他们没在讨论婚姻问题，毕竟一来人选不做他想，二来也就是迟早的事，至于届时会引起多大的波澜倒不是很重要，反正鲁路茜娅也没在怕。这会儿她头疼的是另一方面的问题：Alpha种群的生育率其实不太高。就算女性拥有阴道和子宫，往日的不列颠尼亚内部也推崇同种群之间的婚姻，但若女性Alpha想要亲自诞下子嗣，通常需要长时间的备孕、激素水平的调整及伴侣在各方面的协调配合才能成行。

至于Omega男性的精子活性程度能否被她的卵子和子宫所接纳……这个问题就更不乐观了。仔细想来，虽然他们在此前的亲密交往中具备一定的风险意识，但也不是次次都记得戴了套，事实证明那几次不安全性行为压根没有造成任何意外结果。有这个前置条件在，鲁路茜娅在评估自己怀孕的成功率时又扣掉了几个百分点。她把这些一五一十地跟朱雀讲了，用公事公办模式下非常认真严肃的口吻。“综上所述，如果我们想要正常地制造后裔，就不单是我这边要进行全方位的调养了。事实上，我觉得我们得做好长期奋战的准备。”她在掰完手指后抱起了胳膊，沉吟片刻后又摇了摇头，“当然啦，现在就考虑这个问题可能是有点为时过早。我们都还年轻，老实说坐在这个位置上的根基也不太稳当，而且还无法预测未来会不会有形势变化，万一我在皇位上坐不了太久……毕竟我们还讨论过那个方案呢。”

她的声音变小了一些。朱雀的眉头挑了挑，作为在某个方案里需要协助她扮演暴君角色、在特定的时间点假死、再以ZERO的身份重新登场并当众杀死她但其实自己压根不愿意这么做的男人而言，在旧事重提的情况下，他现在的表现还算心平气和。“我只是觉得有必要先提出来，因为我们已经变成命运共同体了。”鲁路茜娅接着说，语气软化了不少，“在为你补上正式的册封仪式之前，我想听听你的想法。”她看向他的眼睛，那双绿眼睛对着她轻轻眨了眨，她没有立即弄懂他的意思。零之骑士的神情间无奈程度更甚，他叹了口气，举起一面手掌来提醒她：

“你似乎忘了考虑在这个局面下最为合理的做法。”

“啊？”

“我才是Omega啊，鲁路茜娅。”朱雀用手指比向自己，“如果你真的有心制造皇嗣，为什么要优先考虑由自己来进行生育的可能性呢。”

鲁路茜娅噎住了。她瞪大眼睛，从朱雀的脸看到他的腰，在眼神变得更为失礼之前艰难地将视线高度抬回了原处。她承认自己有点陷入思维盲区，但是这也不怪她，打从他们第一次上床以来，他们其实都没有实践过通常的Alpha和Omega之间做爱的方式。不列颠尼亚内部的阶层固化由来已久，就算有心想要改变现状也无法将过去的糟烂事一笔勾销，作为一度待在部队底层的名誉不列颠尼亚人，枢木朱雀对于大部分与把持权柄挂钩的Alpha的印象都可以说是相当恶劣。所以在和他亲近的时候，鲁路茜娅一直小心地控制着自己不要与他的雷区挨边。他们像普通的同种群的男女情侣一样亲热，拥抱、亲吻、用手和嘴彼此抚慰，把男性的阴茎送进女性的阴道。在抑制剂无法完全压制住发情期的反应时，鲁路茜娅会帮忙咬一咬朱雀颈间的腺体，有时会用手指帮忙按摩他的前列腺。朱雀也会在她的阴茎硬得发疼时帮她撸一发出来，或者给她口交。

但这就是全部了。在外人看来可能会有些不可置信，可他们交往至今确实还没进行过“那种”性交。“……呃。”鲁路茜娅艰难地让思路转过弯来，有点磕巴地比划道，“我以为你，就是，那个，不会想要……”

“既然已经决定了要打上你的烙印了，从这个层面上也一并执行了也没什么问题。”朱雀截断了她的话头，“再说了，你的身体素质也不及我吧？如果再考虑到孕期的妊娠反应，以及分娩时的耐痛能力……”

他的脸颊忽然红了。虽然他的声音听上去还很镇静，但要他这么一本正经地跟人讨论这些与Omega切身相关的话题，可能还是会有些害羞。说实在的，鲁路茜娅自己的脸上也有点发烫。能用相对理性的角度去思考这些是一回事，但这些内容会对一个其实还没满十八岁的少女的心灵产生多大冲击就是另一回事了。“我知道了。”鲁路茜娅说，努力维持着相对平静的语气，“那就，嗯，这样决定了。我会在需要的时候彻底标记你，这样就行了吧？”

朱雀安静地点了点头。随后他以检查装甲骑改装进度为由告退，站起身来从女皇的卧室走了出去。他的身影从门口消失之后，鲁路茜娅也从靠背椅里站了起来，三步并作两步地迈向那张豪华尺寸的立柱大床，一边大声呻吟着一边闷头栽进了柔软的床垫里。

“你们谈妥了吗？”仿佛有所感应一般，C.C.在几秒钟后就从门口冒出了脑袋，“你打算什么时候光顾他的屁股？”

“闭嘴。”鲁路茜娅有气没力地指责她，“你根本就是想看热闹。”

“我明明是在为你们的性生活和谐而着想。”见多识广的魔女一本正经道，“有些事情是不能一直逃避下去的。至少在这点上，你的骑士比你考虑得更为充分。”

鲁路茜娅翻过身，作势要把枕头扔向她。C.C.踮着脚滑进来，把枕头按回了她的怀里，然后顺势绕过胳膊，抱着她的肩膀拍了拍。年轻的女皇陛下又哀叹了一声，心知对方说的没错，找一个合适的时机把事情说开了再进行可控尝试总比哪天上床时信息素暴走来不及挽回来得强。

“但是这太奇怪了。就算我们之间的关系不会发生根本性的改变，可还是会跟以前有些不同。”鲁路茜娅嘟囔道，“这就好像是你熟悉多年的朋友突然要跟你步入婚姻殿堂一样。”

“你现在的状态可不就是跟新婚差不多吗，女士。”C.C.说着，用手指梳理了一下她的头发。

往后的事情还算按部就班。零之骑士正式受封，剑点肩颈后吻过了女皇的手背。然后是检阅军队，验收改装好的装甲骑，象征性地举办一次晚宴。正经的婚礼可能要再往后排排，至少得等到鲁路茜娅在这个位置上完全坐稳屁股，但是就着白衣在人前听她的骑士宣誓效忠这一过程而言，虽然内容不太一致，起码仪式感已经足够了。

朱雀在一天内余下的时间里都显得有些心不在焉。他在晚餐后先行离去，待到女皇陛下轻手轻脚摸回自己的卧室才再度见到他——换了柔软睡袍，只在腰间系了条束带，看得出来里边不着寸缕。他的头发相当蓬松，眼睛里像还漂浮着水雾。女皇走向他时，他轻轻咬了下嘴唇的侧边，随后深吸了一口气，将胸膛挺起了一些。

“鲁路茜娅。”他柔声说，“我准备好了。”

在晚宴前就抽时间出来简单冲洗过身体是正确的，鲁路茜娅想。她靠近朱雀时嗅到了好闻的溢着阳光的花香，盖过了微弱的沐浴露的气味。她的小腹轻轻一抽，藏在白袍内侧绷在内裤里的某个部位似乎已经隐隐有了反应。冷静点，她告诫自己。她向前伸手，挽住朱雀的手，领着他一齐走向床沿。她才刚侧身坐下，朱雀已经将手指放在了她的衣领上。

房间里的灯还亮着，将他认真的神情和眼尾不易察觉的跳动都映得一清二楚。鲁路茜娅将脖子向后一歪，任他替她宽衣解带。“发情期？”她出言确认道。

“预定就在明天。”朱雀回答说，“如果提前引发的话，今晚就可以。”

“没用抑制剂？”鲁路茜娅接着问。朱雀好笑似地一扬眉，故意将头颈挨得离她近了些，叫他身上散发出来的那股甜香味儿更为明显了。

“嗯。”他低声应道。

他的手指顺过她的衣襟，将外衣完全解开，将繁复披挂也从肩头卸下。拨开下摆，褪下长靴，露出长而结实的双腿。鲁路茜娅配合地扭身抬腰，在外层的衣物悉数被褪下后将它们拨至床尾。终于她只剩下贴身内衣，以及绷得太紧的底裤。朱雀抓住她的内裤边缘下拉，在面料滑过胯骨时略略偏移了视线。

年轻Alpha发育健康的阴茎弹进了他的掌心，还没完全硬起来，但尺寸已经相当可观了。朱雀的动作僵住了，鲁路茜娅轻轻笑了一声，在他顿住不动的当口自行弯下腰，把内裤拽过脚踝脱了下来。“你确定吗？”她故意拖长了腔调，“还需要再犹豫一下吗？”朱雀的面颊变红了，他皱了下鼻子，神情依然很认真，但眼睛看上去有点可怜兮兮的。

“我……”他垂下视线，盯着鲁路茜娅身前那根东西看了几秒，又艰难地挪开了，“……我在努力尝试不反悔。”

“行了，你又不是第一次见。”

“知道这么一根东西存在于那里和知道它要塞进我的屁股完全是两回事。”朱雀苦笑道。他低头看了眼自己的下半身，慢慢比划了一下那根已经露出的阴茎还没完全勃起时的长度，然后又向前多比划出一段。随后他闭上眼，抿了下嘴唇，鲁路茜娅听见他吞咽唾沫的声音。“我确实在紧张。”片刻之后朱雀说，“给我一点时间，不会太久的。”

他睁开眼，神情诚挚而坚定。这张脸配上这副口吻就很难叫人对他发火。鲁路茜娅跷起一条腿，故作沉吟状拖沓了少顷，在朱雀面上的表情开始有些绷不住时笑着揽过他的肩膀，在他的面颊上亲了一口。

“要么还是先用你熟悉的做法来吧。”她附在他耳边，用轻柔快乐的嗓音向他要求，“能够取悦我的那种。”

她迈开腿，而他配合地跪下地去。鲁路茜娅双手后撑，将两腿间的秘密之地毫不羞赧地展示给她的骑士。她将小腿跷到他肩上，然后在他的脖子后方交叠。“鲁路茜娅。”朱雀用发闷的鼻音谴责她。他埋下头，先是含湿了自己的手指，然后小心地拨开她的阴茎和阴囊。与不需要分化出阴茎来的女性Omega不同，女性Alpha的阴蒂形状不算显眼，但好在没有完全失灵，只要做法得当还是能准确地予以抚慰的。鲁路茜娅在那里被碰到的时候哼了一声，不太确定他是先用上的手还是嘴。她抬起头来望着挽起的床幔，熟悉了被对方以这种方式爱抚的身体渐渐放松了。她的鼻子告诉她朱雀也是如此，说明她的方略确实有效。截至目前为止，事态的发展都在她的掌控之内。

可她还是有些心神不宁。近在身前的Omega的气味变得愈来愈诱人，像暖洋洋的阳光一般烘烤着她的感官。在与她还算和睦相处的时候，朱雀其实很擅长这类小把戏，用自己的信息素与她调情，唤起属于Alpha的那部分性欲之余又叫她不至于失控，但今晚事情的走向会有些不一样。鲁路茜娅叹了口气，然后在腿间一阵湿软的磨蹭感中小小呻吟了一声。这回她确定是嘴唇的触感，应该还有舌头。朱雀在吮吻她的阴唇，舌尖也探在肉瓣内侧轻轻划拉，交叠着发出低沉而私密的水声。与此同时他的指尖在逗弄她的阴蒂，按揉着那一点扩散开阵阵酥麻感。

“嗯……对，就这样……”

鲁路茜娅喘了口气，愈发用力地用小腿勾着对方的后背。朱雀的脑袋挤在她的腿间，柔软的卷发蹭着她大腿内侧的皮肤，时而有些痒，同时又暖烘烘的。她在一阵粘稠的水声中低下头去看他，一并映入眼帘的还有她那根因为性唤起而挺立得愈发醒目的阴茎。她的小腹还在阵阵发热，阴道深处传来的兴奋感也有一部分过渡到了那个充血的器官上。她忍不住抬起一只手来握住它，而朱雀在这时更换了为她口交的方式。他的舌尖从她的阴唇间滑了出来，顺着柔软边廓一路上溯，代替了手指而抵在了她的阴蒂上。

“……哈啊。”鲁路茜娅吁出一口气，将自己的阴茎抓得更紧了。她感受到朱雀的嘴在专注地对付着那一点，他的牙齿轻轻碰着它，叫她已然酥软的阴蒂周际扩开一阵古怪的酸麻。这和不舒服可不挨边，相反这感觉刺激极了。他的手指塞进了她已经够湿的阴道，并拢起来模拟着性器的形状抵在里头浅浅抽插。他的节奏把握得很好，手指在捣弄时还不时向前挤压着，在从壁道内侧刺激到海绵体，甚至连前列腺也传来阵阵微妙的紧缩感。鲁路茜娅绷起了足弓，感到自己的阴茎变得更热了。那股特属于Omega的甜香正源源不绝地从她面前的男性身上弥散而出，她原以为自己已经习惯这气味了，看来是他的信息素正变得愈来愈张扬。这是一个好的征兆，这说明与她的性接触成功地对他进行了催情。鲁路茜娅刚分神想了想这些有的没的，就被一记戳按给弄得弹起了腰。

“朱雀、你可以——啊，稍微再……”

她呻吟得更为大声，也感觉到黏在自己腿间的作弄变得愈来愈激烈。朱雀的鼻子撞到了她的阴囊，他的牙齿和舌头嘬得她的阴蒂开始发麻。就算外观再怎么不明显，那里一定也已经肿起来了。裹在她阴道中的抽插也变得愈来愈快，在她的小腹中撩起更为鲜明的火热感。她胡乱搓着自己的阴茎顶端，好在没失手把自己捏疼。她几度以为自己就要到临界点了，终于攀上一迭快感的高峰时整个下半身都为之一颤。她的阴道将朱雀的手指牢牢夹住了，她的手心也被自己的阴茎弄得黏糊糊的。鲁路茜娅放任自己在那浮游到云端般的快感中沉溺了好一阵，待到她的思感逐渐落回实处，她才意识到朱雀还埋在她的腿间。

他的舌头已经挪到了她的阴囊上，他的舔舐相当谨慎，轻缓得像是还在犹豫这样做是否正确。当然了，如同他知道该怎么操进她的女阴，朱雀同样也知道该怎么安抚她这套属于Alpha的凶器。他的嘴唇贴着沉甸甸的囊袋逐渐上移，越过她的阴茎根部，往更为关键的位置挪去。鲁路茜娅适时松开手掌，她刚刚射出来的东西不多，质感也不太像精液。她把手心翻给朱雀，他便温顺地替她舔舐干净，在舌尖连指缝都仔仔细细地扫过之后，他又将注意力转回到她的阴茎上，张嘴将潮湿的顶端给含了进去。

“……你可真够自觉的。”鲁路茜娅说。

她探究地看向努力吞吐那东西的朱雀，他的面颊上已经泛起了不太自然的红晕，他的信息素也已经张扬到了正常的发情期水准。那双翠绿的眼睛里逐渐冒出了一丝渴望，尽管还伴着一些犹疑，却也足够彰显他此刻的状态了。鲁路茜娅在感到惊讶之余也十分满意，她伸手按在自己的胸口处，希望自己的怦怦心跳不要太过响亮。朱雀用上颚压着她的龟头，她用足趾搔过他的耳根，她的骑士停下来喘了口气，鼻息已经变得有些发烫了。

这就行了，他能做到这一步已经足够了，她不是非要在他嘴里射出来。鲁路茜娅向前躬身，抚摸了一下朱雀的发顶。“差不多了，你也放松下来了吧？”她低声说。收到她的明示的朱雀动作停滞了数秒，他将舌面从她的铃口上挪开，慢慢吐出那根被唾液弄得湿漉漉的性器，用有些困窘的眼神望向她。“好了，没什么值得担忧的。你明明已经很熟悉我的身体了。”鲁路茜娅哄劝道。朱雀听话起身时她有些恍惚，不太确定自己有多久没在对方身上见过这副堪称手足无措的模样了。他看向她，随后自行避开眼神，抓住自己的衣襟又停顿住，片刻之后选择先慢悠悠地将膝盖挪上床沿。

鲁路茜娅忍不住笑了，她先一步躺上床，让披下来的长发散在枕间。朱雀慢吞吞地膝行到她身畔，仍然裹着那件浅青色的睡袍。他将柔软织物的下摆撩开一线，露出自己的腿股，然后在她的腰间跨开。他的眼睛紧盯着她胯间那根高昂的性器，眼神时而锐利时而迷茫。他不那么喜欢Alpha的性征，存在感强烈，过于具有侵犯性。但他面前的是鲁路茜娅，他对她足够熟悉，也拿她毫无办法。

她知道的。

“在害怕？”鲁路茜娅问。她伸出手，轻轻抓住他的膝盖骨，拇指向上按揉他的大腿。朱雀抿起嘴唇又松开，他摇了摇头，将腰胯的位置压低了一点儿。

“不是。我已经过了会害怕你的阶段了。”他说，“我就是……有点没把握罢了。”

鲁路茜娅没有问他过去在什么时刻、为了什么而害怕自己，是察觉到她变得陌生的那一面的时候，是对着她的眼睛的时候，还是掐着她的脖子看她哭、自己却先一步溃退了的时候。她依然缓缓按揉着他的大腿，帮他进一步调整跨在她腰间的姿势。她看得见滑开的衣摆下方昏暗的风景线，柔韧结实，私密粘稠。朱雀抓住她的阴茎，按向自己的臀底，那里已经变得又热又湿。情热中的Omega往往会呈现出不同的特征，有的会更富有攻击性，有的会更加温顺无防备一些。有趣的是，这两种特质都能在枢木朱雀身上找到。

他的手指抓得很稳，引着她的阴茎滑向湿热的穴口。鲁路茜娅用手指探索过那里，拓开入口、塞进指节，摸索里头的敏感区，帮助朱雀解决那些在她的阴道里不能完全解决掉的麻烦。她还是第一次用Alpha的性器碰到那里，她用询问的眼神望向朱雀，后者只是用动作回答了她的顾虑——他的手指一按，让她的龟头嵌进了那个柔软的小洞。阻碍不大，甚至没用上手指扩张，不知道是因为他的发情症状已经足够明显了，还是因为他预先就做好了这部分的准备。朱雀慢慢呼出一口气，顶着一脸坚决到有些悲壮的表情，按着她的阴茎挺立的角度向下一压胯。

“——……”鲁路茜娅及时咬住牙，避免自己迸出一两个用于表达舒爽感的脏字。实际操进一个Omega的感觉有点太好了，有弹性的湿软肉壁紧紧裹着她的欲望，似乎只要她想就能随心所欲地将里头塑造成自己的形状。朱雀慢慢调整着腰部后倾的角度，以让她从正确的路径进入生殖道。他的呼吸不太平稳，信息素随着胸膛的剧烈起伏而浓烈得有些夸张。他已经松开手，正在试图握向自己的足踝。鲁路茜娅及时截住他，握住他的手指牵引向自己。

“过来。”她轻声说着，将他的指尖按在自己的胸乳上，陷入沟壑，然后裹在里头。她又抓住他的小臂，引导他慢慢倾下身来，埋首在半包裹式的胸衣所托起的乳肉里。“吸气——嗯，好乖……现在慢慢呼气……”

她揽着朱雀的脖子，摸着他后颈上方的发尾，一侧手肘微微支起上身，让他能更容易地将鼻尖抵进自己的乳沟。朱雀含糊地哼了一声，使劲闻嗅着她身上的气味。他们的下半身压挤在一起，随着朱雀的姿势调整而不断小幅摩擦着。朱雀埋在她的胸口发出的声音像是细小的呜咽，但他抓住她的肩膀的动作又相当有力。他解开她的胸衣背扣，扯下肩带，让最后的束缚离体而去，然后握住了她的乳肉。在被含住左边的乳头吸吮的时候，鲁路茜娅也发出了低微的呻吟声。细细的麻痒感从她的乳尖处扩散开，在朱雀用力一嘬的时候有如过电般刺激。她倒回床铺中，在这样的刺激下不自觉地轻轻扭动着身子。朱雀的手掌还在随心所欲地揉动着她的右乳，似乎在借此纾解下半身被Alpha贯入的压力。在胸乳间的不断刺激下，鲁路茜娅急促地喘着气，但在她随着身体弹动而摇晃腰胯时，她也清晰地意识到了这次的性交与以往有多大不同。就好比说，现在她不需要在被赏玩胸部的同时去担忧下面会不会将朱雀的阴茎夹得太紧了。

她的乳头开始胀痛的时候，朱雀慢慢抬起了脸。他在她的乳房上留下了不少吸咬痕迹，但这会儿他的眼神完全不像是往常那个或冷静自持或偏执得天怒人怨的进攻者。他的嘴唇还含着她的乳尖，他却已经在用眼睛哀求她了。鲁路茜娅眨了眨眼，这才反应过来他们的下半身的嵌合程度似乎在不知不觉间又加深了不少，而她的身躯扭动属实在他的体内搅合出了不少暧昧的热流。朱雀湿得更厉害了，Omega的蜜液正顺着她插入一半的阴茎淌落。鲁路茜娅鼓励性地拍了下他的大腿，朱雀便松了嘴，手指依然抓着她的乳房，手肘撑在她身畔的床单上，就这样让身体勉强支撑住了重心，然后开始缓慢地摆动腰臀。

驾驶员的下盘可真够稳当的，鲁路茜娅咂了下嘴。尽管正被一根尺寸有点过激的粗物撬开身体，朱雀还是在以相对稳定的速率控制着下半身在她的腰间起起落落。他的眼尾已经湿了，眼瞳里映着灯光的部分亮晶晶的。鲁路茜娅感受到抵在那湿热甬道间的龟头被颤抖着夹紧、在肉壁间滑动，心痒难耐地伸手拨开他的衣摆，毫无阻碍地按住了他的屁股。

“你会露出这副表情还真稀罕啊。”她感慨道。朱雀的身体俯得太低，即便她躺在床上，也因浴袍松松垮垮地垂落下来而清晰地看见他的锁骨、胸脯和结实的腹部。经她这么一提，朱雀轻轻皱了下鼻子，又一次用力抓紧她的乳肉，眼神已经有点可怜巴巴的了。

“抱、抱歉。”他低声说，“刚刚有点没适应，然后我……”

“没什么可道歉的。我很喜欢。”鲁路茜娅说，没有去怪他稍微抓疼了自己，“我要继续了，可以吧？”

“等、什么——”

她抓着朱雀的臀肉用力顶胯，从下往上突击进了一大段距离。身体被蛮不讲理地攻入使得朱雀脸色一变，肩膀也猛然颤动了一下。“——唔！”他闷哼出声，手掌还捏着她的胸脯，力道之大肯定会在事后留下青紫指痕。疼痛感在此时没有成为阻碍，反而成为了令人兴奋的催化剂。某种意义上算是头一次尝鲜的年轻女皇舒爽地叹着气，抓着朱雀的屁股接连来了几下深而狠的顶干。过去她用手指插进这里的时候，是怎么按捺住自己没沉陷在这种湿热的吮吸感中、也没失去理智往里头塞进比手指更好的东西的？一个气味已经为她所熟知，正在敞开双腿迎接她的器物的、还没被标记的Omega，他的经验已经说不上有多单纯了，但他的味道还干干净净，毫无杂质混入其中。她的腰胯颠动愈发肆无忌惮，而枢木朱雀伏在她身上粗喘着，一双绿眼里已经盈满薄泪。

“鲁路茜娅、你——那里、有点……啊！”他呻吟着，“——太、太深了……好奇怪……”

她撞到了他的生殖腔——她知道那肯定是。因发情而降下入口，热乎乎地吮着她的欲望，等待她将种子给注入进去。鲁路茜娅没有放任自己顶在那里享受这个，她继续向上拱腰，让她的阴茎在朱雀潮湿的生殖道里不断凿击。她的骑士小声吸着鼻子，强忍着泪水没有直接哭出来，渐渐配合上了她的动作，随着她的腰胯摆动而迎上她的每一次撞击。许是因为之前的性接触已经足够刺激了，鲁路茜娅没有在这样激烈的交合中坚持太久。她的小腹一阵发热、积存的欲望陡然间倾泻而出时，她的体验比过去任何一次自己进行或他人代劳的手淫都要好，甚至比她第一次操进朱雀的喉咙时感觉更好。

她还没来得及成结，事实上也没有顶在腔口上射精。然而在这样密切的接触中接受了她的精液，对于一个此前没被别的Alpha成功标记过的Omega来说已经足够刺激了。他们交合的地方完全被淫水所打湿，甚至连一部分床单和睡袍边角都遭了殃。鲁路茜娅在这新奇的体验中沉浸了一会儿，伴随着依然裹在她阴茎周围的肉壁的阵阵抽搐，她渐渐清醒过来，胸腔中充溢着满足的喜悦感。这满足感只会维持片刻，鲁路茜娅很清楚。欲望和现实之间的平衡随时都会被打破，夜晚还长，朱雀这一次被她催来的发情期也才刚刚开始。她深呼吸了一次，再度搂住了埋在她的胸乳间亲亲啃啃的男人的后颈。

他的神情还很恍惚，眼尾挂着一点儿泪花，似乎只是在像个孩童一般本能地寻求她的安慰。“……真可爱。”鲁路茜娅喃喃道。她出声后朱雀才脸色一整，望向她的眼神还有些迷茫。

“你说什么？”他问。

“没什么。”鲁路茜娅说着，捏了一下他的肩膀，“就是忽然觉得，到今天我才第一次体验到这个，稍微有点可惜。好在不算太迟。”

他的睡袍被脱下了，解开腰间系带，从背后扯落，从肩头滑到腰际，然后和女皇的礼服一起扔在床尾。于是他的身体也变得一丝不挂了，他遵照指示趴在床铺间，尽可能地将两腿分开，将屁股向上抬起，摆出一副任人取用的姿态。鲁路茜娅，朱雀在心间默念着她的名字。他的主君，他的皇帝，他的同路人，他的……没什么可害怕的，他已经决定了要将余生都交付于她了。

在再度碰他之前，鲁路茜娅先挪向了床头柜，挑选出一个结实的发圈。她将如瀑的黑发绑在脑后高高束了一道，仅在鬓角处还松散地落下几缕。随后她不紧不慢地回到朱雀身边，脸上的兴奋与期盼多过忐忑。“这回我会一次性做完的。”她宣布道。朱雀无声地点了下脑袋，歪头注视着她挪到自己身后。他的膝腿间被她的膝盖所挤入，他的股沟被她的龟头所撬开。来了。朱雀及时咬住嘴唇，避免在那根东西塞进来的一瞬间就尖叫出声。

他已经出了汗，没有了衣袍的遮盖他本该感到皮肤发冷，然而不知道是因为暖热的天气还是因为过于高涨的情欲，他只感觉到体内燃着火一般渴求着进一步的鞭笞和交合。不列颠尼亚皇族的Alpha不论男女都继承了优异的血统，那根肉棒的长度和粗实程度很容易把人逼疯，实际操作起来比事先想象的还要刺激太多。有了方才的一次结合打底，鲁路茜娅很快顶进了他潮水泛滥的腔穴。那根稍事歇息就再度硬挺起来的性器精神得让朱雀有些牙痒，它使劲撞上他的生殖腔时一点儿不留情，让他从腿根到小腹都一阵打颤。

他自己的阴茎从刚才开始就跟他的屁股一样，在Alpha信息素的刺激下兴奋得淌水淌个不停，不管是精液还是前列腺液都没什么关系。朱雀觉得其实没人需要关注这边，反而是鲁路茜娅还时不时状似体贴地往他身前捞上一把。她的阴茎尺寸太有压迫感，她的手指依然纤软，是那类属于指挥者而非战士的手指，把弄他的阴茎、按揉他的囊袋时慢条斯理，不强迫他快速射出也不完全冷落这边的敏感区。他觉得自己就快被逼疯了，不管是一下下凿击着小腹的硬物，还是那些戳按在身前的手指。他没法看到她的脸，只能在侧过脑袋时看见她垂落摇晃的发辫末梢。朱雀改而低下头，从身体与床单之间的空隙里窥见两人不断碰撞着的下半身的情形。即使角度受限，他也看得出此时的自己有多狼狈，每被操进一次都会从交合处喷溅出更多淫水，阴茎也抖动着吐出更多稀薄黏液。

不顾穿凿在小腹间的阵阵钝痛，他的身体在擅自渴求这份疼爱、并为此感到喜悦。大抵是萦绕在自己周围的Alpha的气味太浓烈了，朱雀感到一阵头晕目眩。他的鼻腔里充满了那股清冽的花香，很快它就会沉淀在他的身体中，与他相结合，成为很难抹除的一部分。朱雀边呻吟边配合着女皇陛下的进攻态势，这份二人一体般的默契也能被他们带到床以外的地方，但此时他无暇去思考那些了。某一刻鲁路茜娅朝着他躬下腰，一条手臂绕过他的肩头，另一条胳膊兜在了他的腰间。她将她的身体重量压向他，一同袭向他的还有她的牙齿和嘴唇。他的颈间一痛，他的血为她所取，她的信息素随着她的啃咬和舔舐与他的腺体相遇，叫他的身躯为之颤栗，叫他的情欲向着下一波峰值推进，然后——

“——啊、陛下、啊啊——那里……进去了……”

朱雀没法再控制自己的声音了。他大声淫叫着，感到压在身上的Alpha在自己体内成结。她的阴茎顶端已经嵌进了那个脆弱的小口，弄得他的肚子里又痛又热。她的精液正在向里边注入，那些在成结状态下充满活性的精液，涌进Omega的腹中，在巢穴里打下烙印，与他进行最为彻底的结合。她抱着他，丰盈的乳房压在他的后背上，胀硬的乳尖肉粒蹭着他汗湿的皮肤。她的身体在他面前没有多少显得具有侵略性的地方，除了此时正沉甸甸填在他体内的肉棒，以及她的眼睛。

她就这样搂抱着他，包容而柔软，躯体的分量也比他更轻。但哪里都是她，咬着他的，吻着他的伤口的，操开他并标记他的，带给他疼痛和欢愉的，他的。鲁路茜娅，鲁路茜娅。鲁路茜娅。朱雀被情热逼得晕晕沉沉，脑袋砸落在自己的手背上，口中还喃喃唤着：

“……鲁、呜——鲁路茜娅……”

她的体温比他要低，她的舌头软而灵巧，像一条蛇。可是她射进来的东西堆积在他肚子里时，他觉得那儿在发烫。是因为信息素的作用，是因为打下烙印的过程就是如此，或是因为别的什么。他不知道。没那么重要。他觉得自己快要烧起来了，可能在下一秒就要在她的怀抱里化开。有人在亲吻他的耳根，一下、又是一下，贴着他的耳廓吐出细小的气流，并随之送来了声音。

“我在。”鲁路茜娅的声音说，带着隐隐的关切和担忧，“痛吗？太大了吗？”

朱雀慢慢喘过气来，他感到她的结还在碾着腔道尽头，少去了抽插和碰撞的激烈，但那么粗大的东西逼在那脆弱的关隘边缘想将它进一步撬开，老实说这种压迫力有些恐怖。他大口呼吸了几次，希望自己的身体没有发抖得太厉害。“……没关系。”他咬着牙说，“我正在适应……”

那个粗大的结忽然加大了在他体内活动的幅度，尽管它的体积也相应小了一些，但还是在推顶与拉拽间弄得他一下子尖叫起来。它依然将鲁路茜娅的阴茎牢固地锁在他的身体里，然而也放宽了一点活动的余裕。他不知道灌注是否结束了，他的小腹里一阵发麻，他的脑袋里也是。“朱雀。”鲁路茜娅轻声叫他，揽在他腰间的手指向下一探，从他的腿股间扫了过去，“你的身体很高兴呢，朱雀。”

“——呜！”

零之骑士抽噎着咬住自己的指节，他知道自己的腔道在接纳那东西的碾动、同时下流地分泌出更多蜜水，他都能在这样小幅的晃动间听见私密而湿润的挤碰声响。鲁路茜娅又亲了亲他的耳根，将沾湿的手指在他的小腹上揩了揩。“想看看你自己现在的样子吗？”她轻声说，“因为我想让你看见，我的骑士在我面前卸下防备的、惹人怜爱的模样。只要是在我面前，你的无助和脆弱都是被允许的。我希望你能意识到。”她的声音变嘶哑了，比起征求意见更像是在下达他必然会接受的命令。她的话语内容让朱雀心头一颤，她的信息素已经与他完成了结合，让他本能般地被她的言谈和情绪牵着走了，让他在这一时半刻间全然生不起反抗的念头来。

“……好。”他回应道。鲁路茜娅在他耳后发出细小的笑声，片刻之后他们一齐直起身，未完全消下去的结让他们的下半身依然嵌合在一起。他们就这样慢慢挪动着膝腿，转向贴墙的那一面落地镜所在的方位，移动过程中朱雀几度觉得自己的小腹里已经胀痛得有点过头、大腿都很难受力了。他还是坚持了下来，配合着鲁路茜娅一起挪到床边。女皇陛下将小腿探下床去，好端端坐在了床沿。她轻轻扳过朱雀的膝盖，然后是小腿，然后是脚踝，引导他对着镜子打开双腿，足跟踩在她两侧的床沿上。

就算不去看镜子里映出的画面，朱雀也觉得至此为止发生的一切有点夸张了。鲁路茜娅的阴茎嵌在他的屁股里不断变换着角度，在他朝着镜面打开腿脚并屈起呈M字后才将将稳定下来。在完成标记之后，她的结渐渐消下去了，但余下的部分也很要命。“看啊。”鲁路茜娅又说。朱雀用力眨了眨眼，借此让视野中的水雾被拂去。他按住自己的膝盖，开始借力摇晃屁股，而镜面映照出的内容比此前他勾下头颈去看到的更为清晰。他能看见自己的穴口被撑开的形状，贯入其中的粗物随着腰臀的起起落落而不断被吞吐着，从他体内榨取出更多蜜水。他的股缝已经湿透了，鲁路茜娅的腿根附近也是如此。他自己的阴茎顶端已经射得一塌糊涂，本来还算健康的尺寸在Alpha的阴茎对比下稍稍显得有点不够看。鲁路茜娅环住他的腰，让他倚靠在她肩头，他又感觉到那两团饱满乳肉贴着自己的后背。现在她的手指也按在他的胸口上了，修剪整齐的指甲轻轻刮过他同样硬挺的乳尖。她的脑袋搁在他的肩膀上，她的面孔也一并映在了镜子里。她的眼睛里闪烁着某种狂乱的光彩，属于纵欲的征服者，属于忠于本心的言令之人。

“嗯，对，就是这样……”鲁路茜娅低声道，压下头来亲了亲他的脖子，“……你做得很好，朱雀。你的身体里面非常舒服，而且动作配合得很到位。”她的嘴唇贴着他的颈项发声，随后她开始吮咬他颈间的皮肤，越过那一处伤口而制造出更多吻痕。像是在攻城略地，像是要确保他更多地打上她的烙印。朱雀还在晃动腰臀，抬起又顿落，重复又重复，就这样悉心服侍着女皇陛下的肉棒，听得她发出满意的低叹声。他也还看着镜子，看着自己被粗物撑得大开的穴口，一迭一迭喷溅出来的淫水，不知耻地操开自己的模样。他的表情比他预想中的要柔软得多，那是沉湎于欲望且得以享受之人的神情，在灯光下浮起一层虚幻的幸福感。被倾注了，被满足了，被人所爱着了。

“承蒙赞赏。”他气喘吁吁道，然后闭上了双眼，“鲁路茜娅，我觉得我又要……”

他被勒住了腰际，扳过了下颌，封住了嘴唇。他的足跟从床沿滑落，重心短暂地压到了身下的女性那里，他为此慌乱起来，但鲁路茜娅及时缠住他的舌头，让他只能呜咽着进行吐字不清的道歉。她的阴茎又一次整根没入了他的身体，抵在最深处捕捉到他的颤栗与渴求，将另一股精液喷吐进了他热乎乎的生殖腔里。随后鲁路茜娅揽着他侧过身，他们一齐倒回床铺间，因性器的钝重磨蹭而一高一低地发出呻吟和叹息。待到这一波余韵逐渐淡去后，朱雀扭过脑袋，将脸埋进了一块没被打湿的床单里。

“……呜。”

“感觉还不坏吧？”鲁路茜娅在他背后问。她一下一下推着他的肩膀，待到他翻身平躺并回了头才作罢。这会儿她的脸上倒是又呈出属于年轻少女的那一类娇憨和羞赧了，她微微转着那双足以让人在她面前顶礼膜拜的眼睛，显得有几分忐忑。朱雀稍稍一愣，意识到她还是那个自己所熟悉的鲁路茜娅。方才的侵略性也好，此时的无害也罢。

“如果我说‘不’的话那就是在说谎了。”他低声说，抬手抚过她汗湿的鬓发，“……谢谢。”

“你在说什么呢，是我在麻烦你才对。”鲁路茜娅说。她那因他的回答而放松下来的神情没有维持多久，片刻后她就皱起了眉头，担忧地看了眼他的腹部。“在这个时间点上让你受孕可能不是什么明智的选择。”她小声说，一面手掌也平放到了他的小腹上，轻缓地按揉了几下，“如果你感到勉强了，随时可以跟我进行说明。在局势平定下来之前，请你务必以自己的感受为优先考虑的要素，所以要是……”

还是老样子，顾虑太多，想得太远。谨慎是件好事，而且真的有用，然而不是现在，朱雀想。不是现在，他的脑子还因为情热而迷迷糊糊的，满心都期盼着继续贴近她、为她所安抚和更深地占据，乃至期盼着与她一同规划更为长远的未来的可能性。他通常不会阻拦她未雨绸缪，但他觉得至少在这个夜晚，少许的任性是被允许的。

“行行好，鲁路茜娅。你可以晚点再说这个。”他冲着她嘟囔道，“你的Omega在刚被你标记的这一晚需要的不是这些忠告。”

“而你的Alpha在试图替你考虑周全。”女皇陛下眯起了眼睛。

他们在交换过彼此的称呼后对上了视线，同时怔了一怔，仿佛确实有什么改变了，但肯定不会是在什么地方变坏了。房间里的互相纠缠的柔软依恋填补了情热波动间的过渡期，鲁路茜娅也渐渐舒开了眉头。她开始微笑，带着几分促狭，一点儿恶作剧般的不怀好意，而朱雀不介意为此心怀期待。

“不过既然你这么说了，好吧。”她低声说，“今晚大概是足够了，现在我们可以先歇息下来，好好睡上一觉，然后……你就做好准备全心投入享受你这一次的发情期吧，既然它会是你从未体验过的那种。”


End file.
